Enterprising Engines Part 2
'Enterprising Engines Part 2 '''is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot. Thomas the Tank Engine puffed down his branch line with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel. He was approaching the Junction and saw Henry, already there hissing fit to burst. Thomas chuckled as he stopped at the platform. "Out of puff, are you?" "I suppose so," grumbled Henry. "My safety valve burst." "You poor thing," chuckled Thomas. "Got too puffed up in your smoke-box." Then the Stationmaster came up. "Shunt Henry into the siding. Meanwhile, we have to find another engine to take this train to the Big Station." Henry was uncoupled and Thomas shunted him into the Yard. He came back to surprising news. "There are no other engines available except Thomas," said the Stationmaster. "Really?" asked Thomas. "Indeed. It's only as far as the Big Station." "We'll have a jolly good try," replied Thomas's Driver. "Very well then." Thomas coupled up the coaches. Just then, Percy came to take Annie and Clarabel. "My, that's a long train, Thomas," said Percy. "I know, but I'm confident I can do it," replied Thomas. Then, the Guard blew the whistle and Thomas set off. Slowly, the train moved out of the station. Once the coaches were rolling, it became easier. Thomas steamed into the Big Station in fine style. All the passengers were very impressed. "Such a strong engine!" "Saved us a long walk!" The Fat Controller was proud too. "Great job, Thomas. That was probably one of the heaviest trains you've pulled, so go ahead and rest." "Indeed, Sir." "You are not just Really Useful, but also enterprising." This made Thomas very proud. The next day, Dodger was having a busy day at the Mines. Big orders needed to be fulfilled. He made many journeys to and from the Mines, hauling trucks of coal. "It's as busy as ever!" he told Molly, who was filling up with water. "Thanks for taking a few more trucks." "No problem. Glad to help out," she replied. "All done!" called Molly's Fireman to the Driver, who turned off the tap. "I've got your train ready," said Dodger and quickly shunted the trucks into place. "Thank you!" called Molly and she set off. Later, he was preparing to take some trucks to the Works. By now, he was running low on water. There is a water column at the Mines, but Dodger was in a hurry and forgot to take on water there. When he reached Vicarstown, he found the water column empty. "It won't be re-filled for another hour," said a workman. "There's no time to go back to the Mines," said Dodger. "D'you think we can make it?" asked the Fireman. The Driver wasn't sure. "I am strong. We can make it even if you damp my fire down," put in Dodger. The Driver agreed and soon, they were on their way. It wasn't easy with a low fire and limited water, but Dodger was determined. Dodger was approaching the works when he began to feel dry. "Oh! I feel parched," he complained. The Fireman looked at the water gauge: his tank was nearly empty. Quickly, he damped down his fire again. "Just a few more metres!" called the Driver, as they neared the water column at the Works. Finally, just in the nick of time, Dodger stopped besides the water column and his crew set to work to fill up Dodger's tank. Soon, they finished and Dodger felt much better. "That was a close one," chuckled Dodger. "Very true," agreed the Driver. "You did well to manage with a low fire and little water." Dodger felt very proud. Meanwhile, on Edward's Branch Line. David the J11 was pulling in his last goods train to Brendam, before heading over to Tidmouth to collect his 3 o clock goods train. Edward was puffing out with his 'through' passenger train to Tidmouth when he felt a sudden pain in his boiler. "Oh, Driver! Ouch!" He stopped suddenly. David who had become aware of this quickly went over to see what was wrong. "Edward's injector has failed and there are no engines to take his place," Edward's Driver told the Fat Controller on the telephone. "Only David, but he's not suited for that job . . . OK, I'll tell him." "David, do you mind taking passengers?" asked Edward's Fireman. "Well, I prefer not to take them, but I guess. . . Why?" "Well, you're the only engine, right now, that can take this train. The Fat Controller told us BoCo can take over from Wellsworth, so it's only up to there." "I guess, yes." "Thanks, David," Edward smiled. "Do your best." David shunted Edward onto a siding and pulled away with the train. It was only four coaches long, so he did not have trouble starting it. "Easy, easy. Remember not to bump them," David's Driver reminded him. "I can do it," he chanted, and the coaches followed him smoothly. The rest of the journey was smooth. The coaches behaved well, and he stopped at Suddery, then set off. "Five minutes early," said BoCo. "Nice job." "Thanks." He quickly set off to Tidmouth and had his trucks arranged in record time. There are many more 'Enterprising' acts from the engines on the Island of Sodor, whether Diesel or Steam. Every engine has the same goal. To be an 'Enterprising' Engine. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Percy *Delete *David *Molly (revised version) *Dodger *BoCo *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) *James (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes